Transformers: An Unlikely Savior
by WolfPrime567
Summary: One-shot, When Arcee travels to Kaon to get information on Airachnid, she ends up at the mercy of three Decepticon soldiers, but she ends up being saved by the most unlikely mech.


**Hey guys, so this is gonna be a short/one shot, over an idea I came up with, but postponed it and forgot about for a while, until I just remembered it. It's going to be about back during the great War for Cybertron, when Blackwolf was still on the side of the Decepticons, when he was Riptide, but very close to when he betrayed them. Hope you guys enjoy, please review. Disclaimer, I own nothing but Blackwolf.**

* * *

 **The great inferno of war had consumed the planet, the Autobots', who fought for freedom, cause was almost hopeless. The Decepticons, who were on the side of tyranny and order, seemed to have limitless numbers and advancements, much like the great Revolutionary War of America, on Earth, the Patriots were outgunned, less supplied, and didn't have access to the equipment of the Redcoats, the Autobots were continuously outmatched by advanced technology. The Decepticons' were brutal, ruthless, but they weren't stupid, many of the Decepticons were gladiators, or trained military fighters, who betrayed the Autobot military. Where as most of the Autobot army consisted of laborers, traders, scientists, construction workers, and politicians. Now? Optimus Prime led the Autobots, after Zeta Prime was murdered.**

Arcee, in her old Cybertronian hover vehicle, darted across the ruins of the old Iacon speedway. It hadn't been long since her partner, Tailgate, was murdered in cold blood by Airachnid. Oh how the name boiled her energon, it brought anger to her mind, rage, fury. But soon those emotions were replaced by sadness, dread, and sorrow, for a time.

She would find herself running off to clear her mind, or just to get away so nobody could see her bawl her optics out as she mourned her old comrade.

But then those words would return, anger, rage, fury, dread.

Revenge.

It was all she felt in her mind, revenge. It clouded her judgment, led her to do outrageous actions to her enemies. Her most common one was how she would interrogate Decepticon grunts for the whereabouts of Airachnid, by threatening their lives, never would she be sensible, or show mercy. If she killed them, they would usually lose many limbs, and all that she left was a mess of Decepticons and pools of their own energon.

Now, she traveled to the one place she could find her long sought revenge, Kaon. The capital of the Decepticons, that Megatron first stole from the Autobots.

She stopped and changed forms, from her small vehicle mode, into her smooth, curved, and slim body design. She scanned her surroundings and looked below to what was commonly the slums of Kaon, which was where she commonly searched for information about her foe.

"My eighth search in a whole lunar cycle, let's hope this time I get lucky." she spoke quietly to herself. She activated something on her arm, it was a device she had borrowed (without permission) from Jazz, a grappling laser. She connected it to the edge of the road, and leaped off. The beam extended as she slid down quickly. Finally with a light thud, she unlatched the hook and hit the metal ground.

She began her quiet jog through the dangerous quarter of Kaon, well...most dangerous. She remembered this place so well because of the time when she first came here for information, she was captured and thrown into Kaon prison, and soon Jazz followed when looking for her and his grappler. But soon Optimus, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee rescued them and the army of Autobots imprisoned within the huge prison. She had memorized almost every street and alley here after the escape.

Now she used this to her own advantage to know when Decepticon patrols would be, and where. However, this time, the patrols were triple of what she saw last time she came, so she had to triple her use of stealth. Luckily, she was a master of it.

But as soon as she passed around the next corner, she quickly located another patrol approach the corner of the nearest street. She panicked slightly, and darted into the nearest alley, but without knowing what was there.

She made her way into the alley, slowly awaiting for the patrol to pass by, but she soon noticed that they never seemed to pass, until, out of the darkness, she was grabbed by a pair of large servos.

Passing through the slums, a large hover vehicle, well armored, was patrolling through the streets.

"Where the frag did those idiots end up." he spoke in a deep, rough voice, inside, he opened a radar map, and finally located the three he had been looking for, but noticed that there was another, different signature.

"A fourth signature, one that they're surrounding? Something's off...system decryption, who owns that fourth signature?" he began the scan, until an Autobot icon appeared between the three Decepticon icons.

"Hmmm, those three would never let a lone bot live, something's up...I'd better investigate." he changed form, the sound of a t-cog the only thing showing signs he was there. The dark concealed him from sight. When the transformation fell silent, there was a quick, repeated sound of his running, until he leaped onto a building and began leaping towards the signatures.

Arcee struggled and squirmed as the Decepticon marauder held her roughly, not releasing his grip for a second, knowing what would happen if she managed to free herself. Suddenly, two more mechs appeared, a shotgunner and a vehicon from their cover.

"Let go of me!" she growled, trying to use her elbow to hurt the marauder, but due to his large size, all it did was make him laugh. The shothunner took his chance to punch her across the faceplate, she tried to regain herself after that hit.

"Shut it glitch!" the bulky shotgunner spat, the vehicon came close and admired her.

"Hmmm, looks like those patrols payed off, we got lucky this time, cause she's one fine femme, even for a bot, too bad we'll have to scrap her, but why don't we take advantage of this and have some fun with this femme." they all nodded in agreement to that.

Arcee was widely aware now and began squirming harder than ever, even more than she had when Airachnid had her captive, but her attempts were useless as the shotgunner grabbed her by the legs, she was forced to the ground as the marauder held her arms down.

"No!" she hissed as the vehicon approached her.

He grabbed her chest panels and began to pry her chest open, slightly revealing her spark chamber, which had a direct line to her interface control, like all of her body functions.

"Please, stop!" she begged him to stop but he wouldn't quit his advance.

" **LEAVE HER ALONE!** " a voice from above thundered, they all looked up to see two menacing, red optics staring holes into them.

"Put her down, that's an order!" the voice growled.

"You don't give us orders, Riptide!" the vehicon hissed. The shotgunner fired a blast at the mech standing above them on a balcony. As soon as the blast was fired, a red visor slid over the optics, and then it vanished into the dark.

The alley fell silent, Arcee felt a sense of familiarity, she was in the dark, unable to move, and there was someone moving quickly through the darkness. Suddenly, the shotgunner was grabbed by the helm, and lifted away. Arcee's spark was pulsing rapidly, it was truly terrifying to be in this position.

The marauder held her as the vehicon put a pair of energy cuffs over her wrists, allowing the marauder to set her aside. He dropped her onto the ground, and drew his large shield and hammer.

The marauder looked around quickly, until- "Turn around." he heard from behind, the marauder twisted around, and saw nothing but the empty alley, and sighed with relief, but when he looked back, a large sword buried itself into his chest from behind, and he was too lifted away.

The vehicon heard it and began firing his blaster everywhere, the blasts lit up the alley where they went, and when he fired, the light showed the two bodies of the shotgunner and marauder, both strung up by some type of wire, both dripping energon. He screamed and began rapidly firing, until his blaster overheated, and the alley again fell silent.

He quickly looked around, scanning as precisely as possible. Arcee's optics met the glowing visor of the vehicon when he turned around, and then she saw as those two red optics returned, and moved down to the ground. With a heavy thud, the mech landed onto the ground, the vehicon turned and gasped as he was grabbed by his neck, and slammed onto the ground. Arcee could see barely, but used the brightness of her optics to see the edge of the vehicon as a large clawed servo began rapidly stabbing his chest, each time with a growl from the unknown mech.

Finally, the vehicon's screams of terror and pain died down as he fell cold, and with one last thrust, the mystery mech drove his claws through the vehicon's spark chamber.

When the alley became quiet again, she could see the mech's red glowing optics glaring at her through the dark, the energon pool from the vehicon moving close to her, and drops off of the mech's claws dripped slowly.

"That'll teach them to obey the laws of war." he spoke softly, much to her surprise.

"That's new...a Decepticon with honor?" she asked slowly.

That caught his attention, "There's more of em' then you think, femme, and I thought Autobots' were supposed to be smarter, yet here I find you in the most dangerous section of Kaon, almost raped by three grunts, you're lucky I showed up." he looked into her bright optics.

"Likewise." she spoke cautiously, much to his amusement.

"You don't have to act afraid...I'm not going to hurt you." he attempted.

"I'd feel a lot safer with my servos free." she suggested, moments later, a large, clawed servo reached close from the darkness.

"Hold still." he spoke quietly. She did so, and the claws on his servo quickly sliced the bindings in half. She stretched her aching arms now that they were free.

She took note that he still hadn't shown himself, he was still hidden behind the shadow covering most of the alley.

"You don't have to hide, you shouldn't be afraid of me." she spoke quietly, his optics narrowed.

"I'm not afraid." he commented.

"Then why won't you show yourself?" she quizzed.

"Maybe...but if you saw me...YOU would be afraid." he spoke softly.

"I've gone one on one with Airachnid, this is nothing." she lied about that last part, this was actually terrifying.

He said nothing, but suddenly, the mech stepped slowly out of the darkness, revealing a tall mech, he was slightly hunched over, not much though, his arms were large, as were the sharp claws that made up part of his servos. He was as tall as even Optimus Prime, and about equal in strength, his pedes were flat but had a connected heel at the bottom, much like Optimus's own leg design. On his back were two sheathed flat curved swords. His red optics were slightly menacing, as was the way his snout, like mouth, had long-ish fangs connected.

"Tell me...are you still not afraid femme?" he asked quietly. She shook helm, in some ways, he was handsome, but she was too afraid of how she was at his mercy right now to admire him.

"Well, that's a first, usually Autobots find me terrifying...so do you care to tell me why you're here, in Kaon?" he asked.

"What's your name first?" she asked.

"Riptide." he answered.

She knew she had nothing left to stall with, and she owed his this much.

"I was trying to get information on how to find Airachnid." she answered his question.

"Hmph, good luck!" he chuckled, much to her confusion, "Your chances of finding her, are one through one million, she never reports her whereabouts, she's like a ghost story, except this is real." his logic was surprising her.

"Why do you want to find her? Have a death wish?" he mused.

"Frag no! I want vengeance for my partner, Tailgate. She murdered him in cold blood." she growled, but to her shock, he growled too.

"She has no honor, another reason why I hate her, you're not alone." they talked like this for a short while, but he knew that he would soon have to return, and the patrols would inevitably find them if they continued this.

"Well...Autobot Arcee...as much as I've enjoyed this little chat, you have to leave." she was a little disappointed to hear this.

She was about to speak before they heard a patrol coming, "Riptide, where's patrol E-07?" they called as they approached.

He looked back and knew she had to leave, she was the enemy though, he should have capture dher, but he didn't think it was right.

"I...I'll let you go this once! I'll keep them busy, now run!" she got up and looked at him, and the way back to the speedway.

"Don't look back, just RUN!" he ordered her as he ran out of the alley. She prepared to grapple away, but looked back once before leaving.

When she finally managed to get back to the speedway, after dodging many patrols, she looked back to Kaon, and smiled.

'May we meet again, Riptide.' she thought to herself before transforming and driving quickly back to Iacon.

* * *

 **Okay guys, I hope you all enjoyed this one shot, so I've still not started What We Do For Family. I'm such a slacker XD :P, but I'll get around to it eventually. I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
